Omega
An entity that is sort of cross between Mr. Impossible and The Beyonder Collective Form - Biographical Information Real name: Prometheus-37 Self given names: Alpha and Omega (Two separate entities) Real age: ~2 years This Bio deals with Omega not Alpha Collective Form - History Alpha and Omega know little about their origins. But what they do know leads them to conclude the following: *They were created in a lab by Nexcorp Genetics *They were originally one unified entity, that then split for reasons that are believed to mostly be sheer boredom and an inability to decide how it feels about key issues it was presented with. As a result of the first, Omega and her 'brother' destroyed the Nexus Corporation. As a result of the second, Omega and her 'brother' frequently bicker about who was the original that created the other. Omega believes that she was the original as she would never voluntarily choose to associate with someone who she finds to be so utterly unlike her and completely spineless and full of cowardice. Omega - Biographical Information Self Given Name: '''Omega '''Age: '''typically appears to be between 6 to 16 years of age '''Gender: '''Appears to be female '''Nationality: '''N/A (Genetically engineered) Omega - Physical description '''Height: '''typically 4.5 ft '''Weight: typically 50-135 lbs Eye Color: '''fire red '''Hair Color/Style: '''variable '''Better Description: *Arguably Omega could look like anything or anyone she wanted. *Omega typically chooses to be a female wearing something light blue, Combat-Outfit: ' *Even more than her 'brother', she finds the idea of her directly engaging in conflict with someone to be akin to the idea of a bull-frog engaging in a 'fight' with an insect. *Though unlike her brother she is not above humoring people by going through the motions of engaging them in a fight. In which case she finds great satisfication in reaching into the mind of her 'oppenent', which she happens to feel is using the term VERY loosely, and finding what they envision the devil as looking like and using that as a spring-board from which to choose how to appear to them. '''Casual Outfit: ' *Omega tries to dress to fit the occassion or the situation by ulike her brother is not above for example wearing only a leopard skin bikini to a gathering of sexually repressed PETA members. *But normally his clothes are some shade of blue. Omega - Abilities and Weaknesses '''Mutation: Reality Warping through the use of an unknown and undefined form of energy she has dubbed the Omega Force. Weaknesses (must have) - While Omega's abilities are by definition limitless making her capable of anything, she tries her best to follow some silly rules that he basically pulled out of his meta-physical ass one day and decided they should both obey in order to keep things interesting and challenging. - Some of those rules are as follows: *No conquering the human race - Although Omega has fond memories of when she and her brother would literally crush the leader's of so-called super-power nations, under their heel, though she agrees with her 'brother' that doing so is ultimately more trouble than it is worth. *No messing with the global economy *No messing with politics *Clean up her own messes - Omega seems to mostly chooses to clean up the chaos left in her wake by causing more chaos. *No physically leaving the territory of the United States and the east coast in particular *Omega has almost completely exclusive access to all the destructive abilities *(ONLY EVER INFORMALLY FOLLOWED BY OMEGA) Omega is not permitted to affect things on the grounds of the Xavier institute or the x men directly. - Omega is unable to directly alter Alpha just as he is unable to directly alter her. Theoretically this should stop her from altering anyone else who has been effected by the Omega Force, but there have never been any incidents of her trying to do so and failing. 'Normal' Human Abilities: ''' *As Omega tries to make perfectly clear to everyone she interacts with she and her 'brother' are akin to GODS and so neither of them have any 'normal' human abilities for the same reason humans don't have any 'mollusc' abilities Omega - Psychological Description '''Personality: *Possibly has a lesbian interest in Jodie Before her physical body was destroyed: *A cunny trickster *Mean *Prone to bouts of mentally unstable *Sadistic and cruel *Primarily interested in creating chaos and disorder for her own amusement *Apathetic towards her own 'daughter' After her physical body was destroyed: *A puller of sadistic pranks *Downright malicous *Bat shit insane *Utterly devoid of a conscience or empathy for the suffering of other *Primarly interested in ruining anything and everyhing her 'brother' does to try to amuse himself or make the world better. *Displays a desire to outright kill Tau Omega - Personal History General History: : Omega and her brother have conquered the world (which as mentioned above Omega enjoyed the process of but not the end result), brought peace to the world (which Omega found to be utterly boring and could not understand why Alpha wanted to do it), destroyed the world (which Omega found even more fun than conquering it), colonized outer space (also something Omega found boring), etc, etc, etc...and both Omega and her brother found the end result to be fairly boring. Omega's current hobby of choice is spurring on the embers of chaos and destruction to indirectly cause the downfall of humanity with breaking any of Alpha's stupid rules, by getting humanity to destroy itself. Sometimes on a lark she will meta-physically poke the x men in order to make them 'squirm and wriggle'. But mostly she likes causing chaos amongst the general populus. Omega's effect on the x men: : Omega is often the cause either directly or indirectly of the problem that Alpha sends the x men on a mission to fix. Be it because she has had a complete mental breakdown and is convinced she is someone entirely different from who she really is and refuses to accept who and what she is, or she has torn holes in the fabric between two adjoining realities to cause trans-planar contamination and then made the tained reality too toxic for Alpha himself to go into in order to fix the problem. : The list of things that it is known that Omega is directly or indirectly responsible for is a very short one consisting of zero items as despite being quite mentally unbalanced, Omega is also far too cunning and inteligent to be anything but subtle about the things she does so as to not leave behind her calling card. The fact that there is no way of knowing whether disorder and chaos amongst the x men has been the result of influence by Omega only serve to make her ability to instill chaos and disorder amongst the x men all that more effective. Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Beyond Gender Category:Reality Warper